popgoes_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Good Night
Good Night is the seventh, and final night of POPGOES. It's a custom night, allowing the player to change the difficulty of each character. There is no Phone Call during this night. It's a continuation to Gem Ending. Mechanics The player can set the difficulty level of each animatronic's AI to any number from 0 to 20. The higher number, the more difficult a character is during the night. The game allows you to manually change the AI of a specific animatronic, but it also lets you choose one of the game modes with the same difficulty level to all the characters: * Super Easy - Difficulty 3. Completing this mode will grant you with Saffron's figurine. * Average - Difficulty 5. Completing this mode will grant you with Sara's figurine. * Moderate - Difficulty 10. Completing this mode will grant you with Blake's figurine. * Difficult - Difficulty 15. Completing this mode will grant you with Popgoes' figurine. * Impossible - Difficulty 20. Completing this mode will grant you with Gem Stone's figurine. Cheats and Challenges After beating the Impossible Mode, the player obtains an ability to use 3 cheats and 3 challenges. Cheats can be used all at once, while there can be only 1 challenge activated at the same time. The cheats are: * Radar - Animatronics will appear on your phone's minimap. * Calm Down for Me - Full PANIC will not kill you. * Common Sense - Click a Blackrabbit part to remove it. The challenges are: * Zoophobia - Looking at animatronics will rise your PANIC at twice the normal rate. * Faulty Equipment - Ventilation lasers and room shut-downs lasts half as long as usual. * Endless - Nights are endless. Beat this by surviving 12 in-game hours. Cutscene After beating Impossible Mode, a cutscene is played, showing life and fate of Simon Fitzgerald. EndCutscene1.png Cutscene2.png Cutscene3.png Cutscene4.png Cutscene5.png Cutscene6.png Cutscene7.png Cutscene8.png Cutscene9.png Rewards Beating Impossible Mode unlocks Strings' Extras Menu screen and "Cheats and Challenges" menu. Beating each of the game modes grants you with a special version of each figurine. Gem Stone's figurine comes with a sign saying "London Bridge" with multiple arrows pointing down, refering to "London Bridge is falling down" phrase, which is a name of an English nursery rhyme. Beating Difficult and Impossible mode with each of the challenges grants you with different phone wallpaper to use during the Good Night. * Blue Wallpaper - Beat Difficult with Zoophobia * Red Wallpaper - Beat Difficult with Faulty Equipment * Grey Wallpaper - Beat Difficult with Endless * Gold Wallpaper - Beat Impossible with Zoophobia * FNaF Wallpaper - Beat Impossible with Faulty Equipment * WeaselTech Wallpaper - Beat Impossible with Endless Basicwallpaper.png|Basic Wallpaper Bluewallpaper.png|Blue Wallpaper Redwallpaper.png|Red Wallpaper Greywallpaper.png|Grey Wallpaper Goldwallpaper.png|Gold Wallpaper FNaFwallpaper.png|FNaF Wallpaper WTwallpaper.png|WeaselTech Wallpaper Secret screens Simon Upon entering 1-1-6-6 in the Good Night character AI's, the player will trigger a secret screen showing Simon. The number 1166 can be found in all the Panic Jumpscare screens. Bonnie Upon entering 1-9-8-7 in the Good Night character AI's, the player will trigger a secret screen showing Toy Bonnie's cracked mask, referring to Bonnie Glade being killed by Fritz Glade in a PTSD attack. After brightening this screen, a text saying "Why frighten me like that, Bonnie?" becomes visible. The number 1987 refers to The Bite of '87, which was the reason of Fritz's fear of Toy Bonnie. Cyanide Upon entering 2-1-2-4 in the Good Night character AI's, the player will trigger a secret screen showing Cyanide. He was a mascot of 2124 subreddit. He's non-canon to the lore. A hint to use this number appears on Simon's Extras Page. Trivia * Good Night is the only night without a Phone Call. Category:Nights Category:POPGOES